Relámpagos fugaces de extraña tranquilidad
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: El siempre se distinguió por su indiferencia, más, es el que más profundo lleva tatuado el nombre del gremio. Con marca o sin marca, el a Fairy Tail ayudará a alzarse. [Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM] [CANCELADA]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el reto: Mes de la Apreciación. Marzo 2016-Laxus Dreyar-sama del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Palabras: 250 -ya saben que me gusta escribir poquito-

Advertencias: Leve OoC

* * *

 _Drabble #1 Rated: k (plus_ )

* * *

Un joven rubio se encontraba bebiendo en la barra. Con varias emociones taladrandole la cabeza...

Emoción.

Ese era el sentimiento que lo embriagaba en su niñez siempre que se acercaba el Festival de Fantasía.

Orgullo.

Ver a Fairy Tail desfilar, ver a su abuelo... Solía ser suficiente para querer unirse al gremio cuando creciera. Ser orgullosamente un hada.

Vergüenza.

¿Por qué siempre sería la sombra de el? A donde fuera. Siempre sería el nieto del maestro.

Dolor.

¿Dónde quedó ese niño que se alegraba de ver a su abuelo frente a todos en el desfile.

La señal con la mano.

Maldecia la hora en que le había dicho al viejo semejante tontería. Ahora se sentía atado a un gremio de inútiles.

-¡Laxus pelea conmigo!

Esas solas palabras lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, con un rápido golpe logró quitárselo de encima —como si fuera capaz de tocarlo— suspiro frustrado. Fairy Tail no era tan glorioso como el pensaba.  
Tal vez lo mejor sería buscar gente que estuviera a su nivel. A quien pudiera llamar compañeros. No mocosos insignificantes como los que había ahí —los que su abuelo admitia—.

Alejo sus recuerdos de infante. Ya solo eran recuerdos que se esfumaban con el aire como el humo del cigarro de Wakaba —otro infeliz que no merecía estar ahí— Un día el gremio sería suyo, y volverían los días de gloria de Fairy Tail. Los días que se alejaban cada vez que otro mocoso huérfano llegaba.

Porque Fairy Tail sería suyo.

* * *

N/A No podía decir que no al ser el Mes de Laxus-sama *corazones* Así que de verdad me estoy esforzando con el OoC. Pedí re-sorteo aquí. Porque el Rated M como bien se sabe, no es lo mio(?) Creo que por el K (plus) esta bien. Creo.  
Me he dado cuenta que los drabbles son lo mio, porque me gusta eso de escribir poquito. Así que aquí estaré cada mes de apreciación(?)Okno.

Agradecimiento especial a _Lightblue17_ por hacerme sentir segura con este pequeño escrito.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección de drabbles participan en el Mes de la Apreciación. Marzo-Laxus Dreyar-sama del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Palabras: 262  
Advertencias: Leve OoC(?)

* * *

 _Drabble #2 Emoción: Insatisfacción._

* * *

Si le preguntaran a Laxus que sintió al saber que Phantom Lord había destruido el gremio, quizás no respondería con la verdad, porque hubo una lucha de emociones dentro de el.

Coraje, diversión, irritación, decepción, ira, y otras más. Pero sobre todo la situación lo había dejado insatisfecho.

La molestia aumentó al llegar y ver quiénes se encontraban ahí, presumiendo la marca de Fairy Tail después de haber intentado pisotearlos

Haber llegado —a casa— y toparse con dos de los enemigos —aunque el no halla peleado— hizo que una ira sobrehumana lo invadiera.

《¿Es que el viejo se volvió loco?》se preguntó a si mismo, y es que era imperdonable darle cobigo a quien los —lastimó— humilló.

Ya no le cabía duda de que Makarov ya estaba demasiado viejo, que sus decisiones manchaban la poca reputación -según el- que le quedaba al gremio.

Partió del lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba la tribu Raijinshu, su equipo élite. De los pocos que merecían ser llamados compañeros por el, magos que merecían ser del mismo gremio que el.

Los reunió, y dijo que el plan que llevaban años ideando, por fin empezaría, sólo los más aptos lograrían terminar. El trio no dijo nada, su lealtad era antes hacia Laxus que al gremio. Y el lo sabía, que todo lo que pidiera, ellos se encargarían de dárselo.

Y con esa reunión, una guerra se desataria, donde, esperaba, sólo los más fuertes se mantendrían en pie. Una nueva era empezará. Y ese sabor de amargo de estar tan insatisfecho, se acabaría al fin.

* * *

N/A Realmente no recuerdo si Laxus-sama dice alguna línea antes de la batalla. Kill me pls, mi nivel de fangirl desciende. Pero, es lo que hay. Creo que es el momento en la vida de Laxus-sama donde más refleja esta emoción, se que no la profundice, pero no lo sentí taaan necesario. Porque, este momento, fue cuando quiso dejar de estar insatisfecho(?)  
Gracias por leer~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección de drabbles participan en el Mes de la Apreciación. Marzo-Laxus Dreyar-sama del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.  
Palabras: 413 (temo por el 4to porque voy subiendo de palabras.)  
Advertencias: Leve OoC

* * *

 _Drabble #3 Hecho: Rivales._

* * *

Había llegado a la isla después de una especie de presentimiento, vio una nave desconocida, al observalrla mejor notó la marca que tenía —Grinmore Heart— el gremio oscuro más fuerte de la Alianza Baran.  
¿Acaso...? ¿Había enemigos en la isla?

Sin saber el porque, empezó a caminar, algo dentro de el le decía que iba por buen camino, y siguió sin parar, sólo guiándose por su instinto, por —aunque admitía que sonaba absurdo— corazón.

Al llegar, y ver quien era el que —maltrataba— vencía a sus ex-compañeros de gremio, lo sorprendió. Pero que el segundo maestro, se encontrará haciendo eso, significaba sin duda, que él era el enemigo. No pudo evitar pensar en hecho de ahora estar enfrentándose al ex-maestro. ¿Acaso no era él que decía que antes el sol brillaba en Fairy Tail gracias al anterior maestro? Y ahora, el se encontraba manchando la isla sagrada. Razonaba en medio de la batalla. El también había sido enemigo del gremio, así como Purehito lo estaba siendo ahora. Solía pensar, que sólo un maestro era digno rival de el, y ahora que estaba en estas circunstancias, se daba cuenta de lo errado que estaba. El no era un rival, era un enemigo al cual vencer. Era un profanador —como el lo fue una vez— Enemigo y rival no era lo mismo, ahora lo venía a entender. Y ahora, debia detener al enemigo sin importar qué. Un pensamiento invadió su ser; y es que, el ya no era un miembro de Fairy Tail, y esa persona frente de el, había causado muchos problemas en la isla... acaso, ¿el tenía el derecho de vengarlos? ¿De vengar a su abuelo? ¿El? el mismo que los había obligado a pelear entre si... 《No》se contestó a si mismo, y entonces lo decidió.

Le dio su poder a Natsu, porque sólo alguien con la marca de gremio debía hacerlo pagar por el dolor. Y ese chico que ahora se lanzaba contra el segundo, el mismo chico que, no había creído que el actuará de mala fe, el chico que lo desafiaba cada que podía, el que se había auto-nombrado como su rival, derrotó al enemigo al fin.

Y Laxus entendió, que aunque el chico no estuviera a su nivel aún, un día, sería un digno rival para el. Pero para eso, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.

Dio un suspiro al ponerse de pie, ya imaginaba lo que diría su abuelo cuando viera que había pisado tierra sagrada.

* * *

N/A En primera instancia, se habia escrito sólo este drabble, era poco más de 300 palabras. Luego me entró la duda, de si era mejor opción plantear sobre la pelea con Jura. Idea que le gustó a Fuu-chan :v Pero, entre Liraaz y Lightblue17 me hicieron ver la luz al final del túnel(?) Así que modifique lo que tenía, y quise marcar un poco, la percepción de Laxus sobre un enemigo, un rival; que si bien saben, son cosas distintas. Por eso al final, Natsu es el honrado a llevar ese título, aunque bien para eso, aún falta mucho.

Así que agradecimientos especiales a estas tres lindas y hermosas personas. Porque me suben mi ego, y hacen que me motive para crecer. ** _Furret_** por siempre opinar todo lo que le muestro. **_Liraaz_** por honrarme con sus reviews, y apoyarme y darme ideas. Y **_Ligthblue17_** por soportarme en facebook, subirme la moral, y darme ideas para a las tres, enserio, pondré todo de mi para cerrar este mes con algo que les guste de verdad.

A los demás, gracias por leer.


End file.
